


Secret confession

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Erik are forced to live together even though they hate each other. At least until Marco lets something slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what you all will think of this, it's based on this Tumblr request: 'Hi, can I ask you to write something with Marco/Erik in which they hate each other but they are forced to live together by Tuchel and they end up in bed? +18' 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, feel free to leave feedback, this is not a pairing i'm familiar with. :) Danke, Isabella xox

Of all people and Tuchel makes me share a house with you” Marco said while jabbing Erik in the chest, who is just as much angry with the arrangement as Marco is.

“Don’t jab me” Erik snapped and pushed Marco’s hands off his body, then quickly turned on his heels and plonked himself down on the sofa, too tired for Marco’s shit right now.

Erik had happily been sharing with his best friend Maze before Tuchel came along and told them they need to start getting to know other people and worse luck Maze swapped with Marco.

“I could have been having a kick ass party with Auba but instead I get the most boring person on the team” Marco put on his best high-pitched Erik sounding voice. “I don’t need the party lifestyle, I would rather have my lips around Maze’s cock”

Erik narrowed his eyes, not only did Marco sound ridicules but how did he know about him giving Maze blow jobs? Erik swallowed, what if Marco was to tell the whole team that he enjoys sucking men off?

“Don’t look at me like that Erik” Marco laughed. “You’ve had more cocks up your ass than I’ve had hot dinners”

“That must be why you are so skinny then” Erik laughed and left the living, escaping to his bedroom to keep out of Marco’s way. Erik slowly pulled down his jeans and pulled off his nike t-shirt before climbing under the covers.

Erik had been in bed for a whole three seconds before Marco entered the bedroom, his jeans around his ankles with his boxer shorts, hard cock in his hand. Erik peered up over the duvet, a look of confusion on his face.

“I’ve been jerking off thinking about your pretty blow job lips wrapped around my cock. I mean I fucking hate you but the thought of you sucking Maze off turned me on”

“What the fuck Marco? Are you drunk” Erik cocked his head one side, Marco still looking at him like a filthy predator. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Why doesn’t Marco just ask for a blow job instead of stepping around the idea?

“I was wondering if you would-” Marco scratched the back of his neck, avoiding looking at Erik. “Give me a blow job?” He left the question hanging for a few seconds then eventually lifting his head and shooting a hopeful gaze over at Erik.

Erik rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of bed, walking over to Marco then dropping to his knees in a swift amount of time. “I still fucking hate you” was the last thing Erik said before sucking the head of Marco’s cock into his mouth.

Marco groaned just from the warm feeling suckling on his head, dipping into the slit and collecting every drop of pre cum bubbling at the slit before Erik took him further into his mouth.

“Fuck” Marco growled, taking a handful of Erik’s hair harsher than he intended to, not that he cared. Fuck he didn’t care about anything right now because of Erik’s lips dragging up and down his twitching shaft.

Erik glanced up at Marco through his eyelashes and fuck he looks hot, his head thrown back, his sweaty hair clung to his forehead. His eyes clenched tightly together from the pleasure Erik’s mouth is giving him.

Erik can already taste the salty pre cum running down the back of his throat and decided to throw him over the edge by humming as he moved his head in rough bobs.

“Erik I-” But it was too late, before he could finish the words he shot the milky white seed down the younger one’s throat. Marco couldn’t help the smirk once Erik pulled off his cock and swallowed.

“I have a confession to make” Marco said while slowly backing Erik up into the bed. “I don’t hate you, I want to screw you so hard that the only words coming from your lips is Marco Reus”

Erik groaned because Marco’s hands dropped down to his ass and gave his butt a hard squeeze. “Then do it Marco, fuck me”      


	2. Chapter 2

“So you want me too then?” Marco all most growled into Erik’s ear while pulling down the younger man’s legs and onto the floor. Marco is surprised to see Erik is already hard, not that he’s cares.  "Anyone would think, you want me to fuck you?“

"Phfft” Erik scoffed. “I had my lips around your cock, you can at least return to the favour.” Erik licked his lips and watched as Marco took the tube of lube from Erik’s night stand and spread the liquid on his fingers.

“I see you were prepared for me?” Marco tossed the bottle onto the floor and run his fingers over Erik’s entrance. “I heard you are a slut, I bet you are so loose and open for me already?”

“Who told you I was a slut?” Erik glared, totally confused. He hadn’t even been with that many people, although he did sleep with certain people more than once, such as Jonas and Maze.

“I have my ways” Marco chuckled. Marco pressed a lubed digit against Erik’s hole and pushed in, Erik accepted the digit easily and Marco had slid into the knuckle, he twisted his finger around a couple of times inside the younger man then started to thrust him into him with it. The first finger wasn’t enough for Erik who pushed his hips back to meet with Marco’s finger thrusts. Marco added a second digit and picked up where he left off slamming his fingers into Erik’s body. Erik still pushed back that was until Marco had three then four fingers inside him of him and pounded into his body as hard as he possibly could, Erik’s cock leaked masses off pre cum onto his stomach which indicated to Marco the younger man was already close, so Marco let his fingers slip out.

“I just want to hear you screaming out my name while I fuck you” Marco growled and picked up Erik’s legs, wrapping each of Erik’s legs around his waist and nudged the head of his cock against the lube slick entrance.

“Give me a reason to make me scream” Erik chuckled. “And I will” The younger one smiled because Marco had let out a groan.

The blond gripped tightly onto Erik’s lips and slowly started to sink inside of the willing body. Erik isn’t that tight but he’s tighter than Marco had expected him to be. Marco sunk inside of Erik an inch at a time until he settled balls deep inside of the younger man.

Marco stalled, not because he really wanted to but because he had something to admit to Erik. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Erik’s ear. “I only hated you because I want you and I couldn’t have you” Marco pulled away just as quickly as he leaned in.

Erik shivered. He had wanted Marco too but him and a few members of the team had humiliated him and called him a cock sucking faggot. “Fucking move” Erik growled.

Oh and Marco did, he moved in deep rough thrusts but forcing himself to move harder and deeper with every thrust into the younger man’s body. Causing slap after slap to echo throughout the bed room, followed by Erik’s lust filled grunt, it’s obvious just how much Erik enjoyed getting fucked.

“So what do you think Erik?” Marco hovered over Erik, his lips only inches away from the younger man’s. “Do you want me too? We could be a couple, would you like that?”

Erik opened his mouth then closed it but eventually spoke up. “Am I just going to be a joke to you?” Erik is usually one to keep his mouth shut and go with the flow but he doesn’t want to be humiliated again. “I really liked you Marco and you humiliated me”

“Yes, i’m sorry about being a jerk but i’ve realized now how much I really want you” Marco breathed into Erik’s mouth, while forcing himself to hold back until he can get a response from Erik.

“I want you too” Erik looked at the wall behind Marco’s head. “The only reason I hated you is because you humiliated me”

“I know baby” Marco smashed his mouth against Erik’s and started to move again. Taking the younger one by surprise, it took Erik a few moments to start to respond to the kiss but when he did it sent the most beautiful electric waves through both of their bodies.

Erik broke the kiss to groan once Marco had slammed into his prostate, the younger one’s mouth fell open and he fell back onto the bed as the blonde pounded into him even harder than before, hitting the sweet spot with every thrust.

“I’m so close Marco” Erik whined. “Please touch me” Marco obeyed the command in a matter of seconds, wrapping his fingers around Erik’s hard shaft and jerked him off to the same pace as his thrusts.

“Fuck yes” Erik fell back moaning and withering as his orgasm drew nearer. It only took one more hard slam onto his prostate matched with a quick jerk of Marco’s hand and Erik is coming. “Marco, fuck, fuck, fuck” Erik babbled as he shot his load over Marco’s hand and onto his own stomach.

“I knew I could have you screaming my name” Marco laughed and started to pound into Erik with all his might as he searched for his own orgasm. Erik had tightened around his cock which only milked Marco’s load quicker.

Marco slammed inside of Erik three more times before he let go, his hips stuttering and stalling as his load shot out of him and painted Erik’s inner walls. Marco stalled inside of Erik until his cock grew limp and slipped out.

Marco rolled over and laid on his back next to Erik.

“Are you going to take me out on dates and thing like really couples do?” Erik said eventually pushing himself up onto his elbow and looking his eyes with Marco’s.

Marco smiled and pulled Erik into a huge bear hug. “I’m going to treat you how you deserve to be, like a princess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo guys. 
> 
> I have another Erik/Marco story on my Tumblr account. Would you like me to upload onto here? Like I said i'm not used to this pairing, the other story is about Erik taking Marco for the first time and is very nervous about it ;) If you would like to see it, just drop me a comment. :)


End file.
